O Fofoqueiro
by Jenny Stream
Summary: "A culpa é sua por terem começado a falar essas porcarias de mim, Edward!" - gritei, furiosa. "O que você quer dizer com isso? Está me chamando de fofoqueiro?" Oneshot curtinha, U.A.


**Oii, pessoas bonitas e legais :D  
Entãão, eu estou postando essa mini-mini oneshot por um motivo especial: Eu a escrevi no twitter. E escrevi DE TRÁS PRA FRENTE!  
Só eu mesma pra fazer uma bobeira dessa, mas fiz. Estava no meu twitter-fake (thebreetanner) e brotou essa ideia, então criei a história, começando pela última frase.  
Criei com outros nomes, mas pensando em Crepúsculo, então, estou postando como uma fic bem curtinha (usei 33 tweets para escrevê-la).  
Espero que gostem! :D**

* * *

**Oneshot – O Fofoqueiro**

Fiquei olhando para o nada enquanto Alice falava, pensando em meu amigo Edward. Ou simplesmente Edward. Nada de _amigo_. Para mim, no caso.

Edward... Ah, Edward. Garoto mau. Roubou meu coração e logo com certeza vai largá-lo para que o atropelem. O confuso é que às vezes ele faz algo tão lindo! Ontem, por exemplo, quando ele beijou meu rosto tão devagar e carinhosamente. Meu Deus, aquilo tinha sido a coisa mais linda que ele já fez pra mim desde que nos conhecemos, mesmo não significando nada pra ele.

Eu sei muito bem que ele não gosta de mim, mas ainda assim... Argh, que droga! Por que eu não posso parar de pensar nesse garoto?

— E eu saí com ele só duas vezes! Onde já se viu? – fez Alice, ultrajada.

Eu assenti, como se estivesse ouvindo. Não estava, nem um pouco. Estava pensando em outras coisas.

— Você está com uma carinha, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Alice. Suspirei. Era difícil esconder qualquer coisa dela. Mordi o lábio.

— Allie, você acha que eu sou feia? – perguntei timidamente.

Ela com certeza seria sincera, e eu sabia disso. Esperei ansiosamente sua resposta.

— Não seja boba, Bella. Você é linda, simpática, inteligente... Mesmo que SE – grande se – não gostar de você, eu gosto.

Não pude deixar de rir.

— Vá caçar um homem, Alli.

— Eu vou até os amigos dele, eles são tão bonitos! – disse Alice.

Franzi o cenho.

— Amigos de quem?

— Do seu Edward, obviamente. Até!

Corei. Não tinha percebido que ela tinha notado que minha pergunta tinha sido meio direcionada. E eu também não tinha captado sua resposta sobre "ele" não gostar.

Ah, _Edward_... Esse nome estava me causando até borboletas no estômago, e não era um bom sinal. Eu gostava tanto dele... e ele nunca saberia.

E se ele gostasse de mim também? Bem, ele não gostava (ele gosta de Rosalie) mas era fácil pensar isso quando estávamos juntos. _Tão_ fácil!

Eu balancei a cabeça, afastando o pensamento. Ouvi passos e me virei para ver quem vinha na minha direção.

— Oi, Mike.

— Oi, Bella.

— Então, Bell, eu fiquei sabendo... – começou Mike, pondo o braço em meus ombros. – Você está namorando o Emmett, não é? Não me contou por que?

— Emmett? Emmett McCarty? – repeti confusa.

— Sim, Emmett McCarty, Bella. É verdade ou não, afinal de contas? Vocês estão juntos?

Pisquei, sem entender o motivo daquele rumor idiota.

Eu me lembrei nitidamente de _um dia_ que tinha comentado algo sobre isso, mas era totalmente hipotético. Eu _nunca_ sairia com Emmett McCarty.

— E-eu não sei de nada disso! – gaguejei, corando muito.

Mike riu.

— É o que estão dizendo.

_Como assim?_

Então, a luz: Edward fofoqueiro idiota!

Com passos nervosos, andei na direção de onde eu imaginava que ele estava, deixando Mike de boca aberta. Agora eu já podia vê-lo – e também Rosalie, as outras líderes de torcida e alguns caras do futebol à sua volta. Respirei fundo, chegando até ele seriamente

— Edward, posso falar com você? – praticamente exigi. – Acho que eu tenho _algumas coisas_ pra te falar, amigo.

Sorri com falsidade.

— Isabella, por que você não vai... hm, dar uma volta? – sugeriu Rosalie.

— Eu não me lembro de ter falado com você. – retruquei com nervosismo.

— Rose, por favor. Não se intrometa nisso. – disse Edward, seco, mas ainda educado. À mim, ele suplicou: – Bella, eu não sei porque você está tão nervosa comigo.

— A culpa é _sua_ por terem começado a falar essas porcarias de mim, Edward!

A compreensão atravessou seu rosto, assim como maior confusão ainda. Ele tinha me contado que comentou com alguns colegas sobre a minha (inexistente; ou melhor: fictícia) queda por Emmett McCarty, e eu _já tinha_ ficado bem brava. De verdade, agora eu já nem estava mais ligando para esse detalhe, estava mais é descontando a raiva por minha frustração.

Rosalie gargalhou, e eu revirei os olhos quase úmidos de ódio.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? Está me chamando de fofoqueiro? – perguntou Edward, estranhando. Seus amigos idiotas riram junto com Rose. Engoli em seco.

— Vá se danar – resmunguei, ignorando o "O que foi, Bella?" dele. Todos estavam rindo abertamente agora, e eu mantive o rosto sério. _Inabalável_.

Corra, Isabella, corra! Mas que droga, não sei pra onde ir. Eu preciso sair daqui. Preciso sair daqui AGORA. Droga, droga, droga, DROGA!

As risadas ecoaram em minha cabeça. Desviei o caminho, dando meia volta para ir direto ao estacionamento. Eu queria sumir, ou chorar.

COMO? Como Edward pôde ter feito aquilo comigo? COMO? Achei que ele... Bem, ele deve ter feito sem querer, acho, mas mesmo assim foi triste.

— Hey, Bella! Espera! – ele chamou, mas eu só suspirei, sem me virar para olhá-lo. Ele podia ter feito sem intenção, mas _tinha _me constrangido.

'Edward Cullen, você é um desgraçado', pensei comigo mesma. Ele me seguiu como se nada tivesse acontecido. Tentei ignorá-lo, sem muito sucesso.

— Ei, onde você vai? – perguntou Edward, sorrindo.

— Casa.

— Vamos ao Coffe Clunch?

Ele não esperou resposta, puxou-me para seu carro.

— Eu quero ir pra casa, Edward – reclamei, batendo o pé.

Ele riu.

— Sabia que a srta. Fletcher casou na semana passada?

— Grande coisa. – resmunguei, querendo sair da prisão que seus braços criaram em mim.

— Sabia que a Lily está saindo com o Andy? – continuou ele.

Bufei.

— Não sou do tipo que gosta de fofoca. – alfinetei.

— Gosta do fofoqueiro, pelo menos?

— Por que você simplesmente não para de me encher_ agora_, Edward? – gritei, furiosa.

Ele tinha realmente me tirado do sério dessa vez.

— Porque agora eu quero te beijar.

_Wow_.

E ele finalmente me beijou, pela primeira vez. Bem, pelo menos na boca era a primeira. Eu senti como se estivesse voando para bem longe, com certeza um lugar lindo.

* * *

**Então... é isso aí. Fiz algumas alterações quando passei para a ordem de acontecimentos, mas não mudei muito do original; continua sendo uma história de trás pra frente (e sem pé nem cabeça, também HSUAHSHAUSHAUHSHUAUHSHUA)**

**E aí?  
Gostaram? Odiaram? Acharam sem graça? É horrível? Mereço reviews? *-***

**Beijo!**


End file.
